This invention relates to young trees and shrubberies, and more particularly, to a shroud for covering and protecting such plants from the elements.
In the nursery industry, it is common practice to transport large quantities of young trees, shrubberies, and other plants to and from different locations. Often times, however, these young plants become damaged in the course of being moved because they are subjected to harsh elements such as high wind speeds and frigid temperatures. It is also fairly common to have a number of the branches of the young plants inadvertently broken-off while they are being moved. While some plants become damaged and only lose their vigor temporarily, others die as a result of the harm that they sustain during transport.